Forced Truths
by villainousblackgib
Summary: The arrival of a stranger in Storybrooke has Emma agitated, and everyone has noticed. Who is this man? Why is Emma acting so out of character with him around? And what has Emma been keeping from everyone all this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for dropping by. None of the characters belong to me, any and all mistakes do.**

* * *

 **DAY ONE - ARRIVAL**

Emma couldn't place it but something was different in Storybrooke. She had awoken to a feeling of wrongness. But for the life of her she just couldn't figure out why.

Nothing was out of the ordinary, at least not in Storybrooke's terms. Everyone was going about their business as usual. Henry was at school, Regina was at town hall, David was spending his day off with Snow and Neal; at Granny's last time she checked. They were all safe and sound. So why couldn't Emma shake the crawling feeling of dread?

Sat at her desk Emma chewed restlessly on the end of her pen, while reviewing the reports that were due to go to the Mayor's office at the end of the day. Her leg bounced agitatedly, she couldn't focus. Emma threw her pen across her desk and launched herself out of her seat. She grabbed her red leather jacket in passing, as she marched out of the Sheriff's Office and onto Main Street.

Emma looked up and down the street unsure of what she really wanted to do. She was twitchy and it didn't sit well with her. Taking a deep breath Emma willed herself to calm. Patrol. Seeing the town, knowing that everything was as it should be, would put her mind at ease.

Exchanging pleasantries with any residents that felt the need to engage their Sheriff in conversation, gave Emma a welcomed distraction. She helped Mrs Jackson carry her groceries to her car. Assisted Michael in attaching his tow truck to the broken-down jeep of Mr Gilbert. And yet the feeling still niggled at her.

In the distance, she heard the school bell go announcing the end of the school day. Henry was sure to go to Granny's, perhaps seeing the kid would help. She'd give him time to get there and settled first she decided, taking out her parking tickets and placing one on David's truck just for fun.

* * *

Emma froze on the street across from Granny's the feeling that had been plaguing her all day ramping itself up to one hundred. Every fibre of her being was set on edge. Why?

She looked through the window into the diner and took note of each face. It settled on the face of a stranger. He was busy talking to Granny across the bar. Emma growled low in her throat. He stared at her through the window and motioned to her. Granny turned to the window and smiled while answering the man's question. Who the hell was this guy?

* * *

Granny had been listening to the stranger sing Storybrooke's praise for what felt like hours now. Answering questions and listening to anecdotes of his travels. She didn't think much of him, he was tall and lean; could definitely use a few good meals to put some meat on his bones. He dressed like a scruff and his blonde hair was a mess, with a straggly beard which he clearly didn't know how to keep; uneven chunks cut out of it in a failed attempt at grooming.

He paused in his story and asked, "Who is that?"

Granny looked at the man and followed his pointing finger. She was tempted to rap his knuckles. She smiled seeing the Sheriff across the street. Though the poor girl looked furious for some reason, maybe she and the Mayor had had a disagreement, "That is Sheriff Swan."

"Does Sheriff Swan have a first name?" He asked tearing his eyes away from the blonde woman that was making her way to the entrance.

"Emma," Granny responded tersely, "Why do you ask?"

With a smile that didn't reach his eyes he gazed into his mug, "The name rings a bell with me."

The bell above the door jingled and the Sheriff entered the diner, a call from the booth at the back caught her attention briefly. She waved a hand to Henry in acknowledgement and stepped up to the counter.

Beating the woman to the punch the man stuck out his hand with a polite smile, "Hello Sheriff Emma Swan, pleasure to meet you."

Emma's eyes darted to the outstretched hand and back to the man's face. His smile faltered and his hand fell to his side, shifting a little at the intense expression, "You seem to have me at a disadvantage."

"Of course, of course, sorry I'm just so excited to meet you. I'm Virgil," He laughed at himself depreciatingly.

"Do you have a surname Virgil?" He shook his head negatively, she hummed, "Unusual."

"I'm a simple guy," Virgil said with a shrug.

"Well Virgil, simple guy, what brings you to Storybrooke?" Emma questioned, signing to Granny across the bar for her usual coffee, "Will you be staying long?"

It sounded like an innocent enough question, but there was an underlying tone in the Sheriff's enquiry which made Granny look between the two more closely. The Sheriff was still tense and without seemingly trying the pair were gathering the entire diner's attention. Every patron talking more quietly and sending surreptitious glances their way.

Virgil lifted his mug and took a sip, he licked his lips lowering the mug back to the counter, "Happy accident, that I stumbled across this quaint little town. I think I'll stick around for a little while, the food here smells delicious."

Emma's jaw clenched, "I don't think so," she withheld the snarl that was begging to break through when he smirked at her, "I think you'd be better just carrying on your way." Her fist tightened at her side when he laughed.

He stood from his barstool and squared off to her and clicked his tongue, "No I'm pretty sure I'm staying. Emma Swan." He stepped into her space and whispered into her ear, "I always wanted to meet you. I'm glad that the rumours about your death weren't accurate."

Emma's body shook at the effort it took to restrain herself from doing anything hasty, retreating from his closeness. She hissed, "Leave."

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart," he grinned, "I can see why you chose to stay here, who doesn't love a quiet little town?"

He shouldered past her laughing, when she released a violent frustrated breath. Emma turned her back to the rest of the diner and rested on the counter. A weathered hand rested on her clenched fist, urging her to release the tension. Emma looked a Granny with a grateful smile. The old battle axe sniffed and nodded towards the booth were her family were sitting. Emma grabbed her coffee and made her way over, pointedly ignoring the looks that were being sent her way.

Emma was vaguely surprised to see Regina there, but not unpleasantly so. When Henry and Regina slid along to make room for her, she quite happily took the spot next to Regina with a contentedness in herself that she hadn't felt since yesterday. Emma sipped at her coffee and waited to see who would break and ask first.

She didn't have to wait long, Henry couldn't resist, "Do you know him mom?"

"Nope," Emma replied popping the p.

Snow frowned and passed Neal to his father, she leaned on the table and examined her daughter's face carefully, "He spoke like he knew you Emma," the twitch Emma gave was barely discernible, "And I've never seen you react to anyone the way you just did. Except…" Snow trailed off.

"Except?" Henry asked looking between his grandmother and birth mother.

"Except when you first got here, before the curse broke," Snow tentatively carried on, "It was antagonistic Emma and I've only ever seen you like that with Regina."

Regina smirked humorously, "It's true dear. I noticed it too, I'm almost jealous, Emma, that someone else can get that sort of rise out of you so effortlessly." The expression faded a little when she saw that Emma was less than amused by the situation.

"I don't know him but I do know that I don't like him," Emma's fingers tapped against the table rhythmically, "He's dangerous."

"Emma," David laughed, "You said it yourself, you don't know the man and he only just got here. Dangerous is a little extreme, don't you think?"

"No I don't," Emma's replied tersely.

"Why Emma?" Snow's forehead was furrowed in concern, for whatever reason Emma was truly bothered by this newcomer and Snow wanted to understand why.

Emma sighed and her family waited quietly for her, "He knew me," she looked at each of them, "Before I ever came here I travelled in a lot of circles, none of them particularly safe. You don't become a good bounty hunter by spending time with good people. You want leads, then you go to the bottom rung. To catch a bad guy at their own game, you put yourself in their position. And that's what I did."

"I don't get it," Henry said looking at the adults for some clarification.

Regina patted his leg under the table, "I think what Emma is trying to say is that she had a reputation in less reputable circles."

Emma nodded at Regina's assessment, "Virgil isn't someone to mess with. So please do me a favour and stay away from him. Ok?"

Henry laughed at how serious Emma was being over one man, "You guys have dealt with way worse, you've fought all sorts of monsters, he can't be that bad."

Emma's eyes flashed dangerously startling them all, "Yes Henry he can, so stay away from him!" She stood, "I've got to get back to the station. See you later."

She ignored the worried looks her parents and Henry gave her and the suspicious look that Regina seemed to reserve for her and left the diner with urgency.

Emma squinted her eyes stepping into the sun. Her stomach growled loudly and she huffed to herself. Typical. She stalked towards the forest and prayed to any higher power that felt like listening that Virgil didn't stay long.


	2. Chapter 2

**DAY TWO - SURVEILLANCE**

Emma wasn't surprised that news had spread throughout town of the arrival of a stranger in Storybrooke. She wasn't even surprised that her encounter with Virgil was widely spread. What did surprise her was the many variations of the encounter. Though she knew it shouldn't.

Emma had balked when she had been told by several people that she had been right to leave the vagabond behind, she could do so much better. She had scoffed when she was asked if it was wise for her to be meeting an old partner in crime. And Emma had outright laughed in Ms Hill's face when she'd asked her if she thought Virgil would consider using her for a model.

Not a single person seemed concerned that an outsider was wandering around town, and that the Sheriff clearly didn't like him. He had rented a room at the bed and breakfast and Emma had been relieved to see that he spent all night in his room. She didn't relish the idea of staking the place out until Virgil left but for now her options were limited.

Sooner or later he was going to give her the reason she needed to chase him out of town but as it stood she didn't have a leg to stand on. And the asshole knew it, if the smirk he'd given her that morning was anything to go by.

Emma watched him as he walked down Main Street pausing every now and again to look in shop windows. He almost walked right past Gold's shop when something clearly caught his attention. Virgil looked confused and Emma understood the draw of the shop. It occasionally had the same pull on her. The power of all the artefacts the dark one had accumulated over his lifetime could be intoxicating if you were capable of feeling it.

Virgil shook his head as if coming out of a trance she could she his eyes flickering quickly in confusion. She snorted, idiot. He turned and faced her from across the street. They stared at one another. Challenging. Emma raised her eyebrows daring the man to do something. Virgil held her gaze for another few minutes, then he turned his back on her and marched around the corner.

Emma stood and stretched, time to move. She didn't rush, there wasn't much point. Virgil wasn't going anywhere fast, and even if he was the centre of Storybrooke was pretty compact. Turning the corner, she could see him in the distance, talking to Mr French outside Game of Thorns. Emma leaned against the side of Gold's shop and watched silently.

The conversation didn't last long and Virgil set off again, in the direction of Town Hall. Emma darted into the alley and began running towards the building determined to be there first. It was in sight when she bumped into Killian. Leaving them both flat on their asses.

"Hello Swan," he smiled, "Falling for me again?"

"Not now Killian," Emma jumped to her feet.

He stood and made a show of brushing down his clothes, "It was a joke love. Are you alright?"

Emma motioned for him to walk with her, she didn't see Virgil yet, "It wasn't funny and yes I'm fine."

"Really? Because I hear that there's a man in town that's got your attention," Killian walked in sync with her. He nodded his head to the right, "And presumably that's the chap there?"

Emma ground her teeth, "That's the one."

Killian took a moment to really examine Emma, she was tense and the intense dislike she held for the man she was following was almost palpable, "Tell me love, this man, is he trouble?"

Emma nodded, "Killian I need you to do something for me."

"Anything," Killian gripped her shoulder. He knew that they weren't meant to be, but that didn't lessen what they had shared. He loved this woman; he always would. And if Emma needed his help she'd have it no questions asked.

"That man, Virgil, he's dangerous Killian," Emma's eyes narrowed, "I can't explain how I know, but everyone is at risk while he's here." Emma watched the other blond as he leant down to examine Alexandra while talking to Ashley.

The pirate asked seriously, "Then what do you want to do?"

Emma sighed despondently, "There's nothing I can do, my hands are tied. He hasn't done anything yet. But I don't want him to have the chance to do anything in the first place. I need your help to watch him."

"Ah," Killian smiled knowingly, "Very well, when do I start?"

"I've got it covered for now, but I'll text you when I need you," Emma started to cross the street, Virgil had gone into Town Hall, calling over her shoulder, "Thanks Killian."

Emma stepped into the large building and headed up the stairs, knowing that Virgil had gone that way. She followed the corridors and ended up outside Regina's office.

"This isn't a tourist hot spot," She commented casually butting into whatever conversation Virgil had been having with Miss Alice Dove, Regina's secretary.

"Sheriff," relief flooded Alice's face, "Thank God. This gentleman won't accept that the Mayor isn't a free to see him."

Emma smiled winningly at the girl, the way she always did causing the poor girl to blush. That smile got her into trouble every time the Sheriff flashed it her way and swept into her boss's office while she tried to regain her composure, "Not a problem. Come on Virgil, I'll show you the way out."

Unable to do anything but allow Emma to lead him out Virgil walked by her side, shooting one last longing glance down the corridor and catching Alice's eyes. She shivered and his teeth pulled back in a feral smile.

Virgil turned the smile on Emma, "I only wanted to ask the beautiful Mayor out to dinner."

All the air in Virgil's lungs escaped when he was slammed bodily against the stairwell wall, "You stay the hell away from her, you hear me?" Emma hissed.

Not stupid enough to push the issue in that moment Virgil nodded. He straightened his jacket and followed the irate woman down the stairs once more. "Do you spend this much time with everyone that comes to town, Emma?" Virgil asked, "Or am I special?"

"I want you out of my town Virgil," Emma gave him a sidelong glance, "And until you go, you'll be stuck with my attention. If you don't like it? Then you know what you need to do."

They stepped outside and stood in front of the building, "You can't watch me twenty-four seven," Virgil looked towards the clock tower in the distance, "Even you need to rest, eat, hell maybe you even bathe." He laughed at her low growl, "We both know that you can't keep this up indefinitely. This town is big enough for the two of us, Emma. You could just let me stay."

Emma snarled and leaned into him, "No it really isn't and you will leave before this week is over. One way or another."

"Is that a threat?" Virgil snarled back.

Emma snorted in amusement and turned to walk to the Sheriff's station, "It's a promise. Leave my town Virgil."

Virgil watched Emma leave with ill-concealed contempt. He was aware that once again he and the town's Sheriff had caused a scene. He was under no illusion that she wouldn't be watching him. Virgil had had enough for the day. He headed back to the bed and breakfast, it had been awhile since he'd had a TV marathon.

Emma sat outside Granny's a cup of coffee in her hand, she saw him and raised it to him mockingly. He rolled his blue eyes and let out an explosive breath. Women.


	3. Chapter 3

**DAY THREE - CONCERN**

Emma had been a little disappointed in Virgil when he had stayed in his room all night. He had been right, she couldn't keep him under surveillance forever she had other commitments. But she couldn't risk him being left unchecked.

Virgil had been hovering outside the town hall all day, and it irked her that he was just sitting there. His eyes fixed on Regina's window. A little after the clock struck noon she gave in, Virgil obviously didn't want to go anywhere today. Emma went to Granny's and ordered a salad and two root beers to go.

Emma marched past Virgil, flipping the bird as she passed him and took a moment to enjoy the sharp breath from the scruffy blond. She took two steps at a time up the stairs and when she saw Alice she shot her a charming smile.

Like clockwork the poor girl blushed and Emma breezed past her and into the office. Regina looked up and raised an eyebrow, not the least bit surprised by the blonde's impudence. Emma placed the brown paper bag on Regina's desk and sat herself down in one of the ridiculously comfortable sofas by the fireplace.

"Please dear, take a seat," Regina said flippantly, a little taken aback by Emma's lack of response she gathered the bag and sat on the sofa next to Emma. Regina bit her lip when she noticed Emma's booted feet on her coffee table, she batted them off, "Really Emma? Must you be so uncouth?"

Emma shrugged and held out one of the root beers, "Got you one too."

"Thank you," Regina opened the bag and took the salad out, "Are you not eating?"

"Not hungry," Emma muttered, her stomach growled treacherously, "I'll get something later."

They sat in silence; Regina eating her salad and examining the unusually quiet woman that she prided herself on being able to read better than most; Emma swigging her root beer and pretending not to notice Regina's examination.

Regina placed the empty container on the table, "Talk to me Emma."

"What would you like me to say?" Emma asked obtusely.

Regina resisted the urge to rise to Emma's bait, determined to get to the bottom of the blonde's mood, "Why don't you start with what's bothering you?"

"Virgil," Emma muttered.

"Yes, I've heard that my Sheriff can now add stalker to her resume," Regina sipped her root beer, "He doesn't appear to be causing any trouble dear."

Emma snorted derisively, "Not yet."

"What do you know about him?" Caramel eyes narrowed, "What aren't you telling us?"

Emma ran her hands through her hair and leaned forward cradling her head, "I can't tell you. I want to, I do, but I can't Regina."

Regina was startled by Emma's apparent distress, it was so unlike her, "Emma, Emma look at me," Regina grasped Emma's hands forcing her body to follow, slowly jade eyes lifted to her own, "We have overcome more obstacles together than we ever have apart, so please, dear, let me help."

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "He's from a specific circle of acquaintance. I don't know him personally but knowing the group he belongs to he is a danger to everyone."

Regina squeezed the hand that remained in hers, "Is it likely that any other members of this group are coming to Storybrooke?"

"No but Regina he's a killer," Emma tilted her head back and stared at the ceiling, "And someone is going to wind up dead if he stays here too long."

"It won't come to that Emma," Regina gave Emma's hand what she hoped was a comforting squeeze, "Perhaps it would be best if you distanced yourself from him for now. Maybe I can talk to him and convince him to leave."

"No," Emma said emphatically, jumping to her feet and forcing Regina to join her, "Regina you can't go near him."

"I can do whatever I please, Miss Swan, I assure you," Regina's ire flared, "I don't need your permission."

"Regina, please, I'm begging you," Emma dropped to her knees, Regina's jaw dropped, "I'm begging you, stay away from him. You've caught his interest, which is bad enough, if you approach him you'll fan the flames. Please don't."

Regina pulled Emma up and cupped her face, chocolate eye bored into emerald and searched. Emma couldn't be sure what Regina was looking for but whatever it was Regina seemed to find it. Regina's thumb stroked her cheek, it was an intimate gesture which caused goose bumps to prickle along their skin.

"Alright," Regina said softly, "If it means that much to you dear I will stay clear of Mr…" Regina looked at Emma at a loss, "Virgil."

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina, relief flooding her system, "Thank you."

Regina relaxed into the embrace and allowed Emma to take some of her weight. It had been so long since the last time they had held one another. In that moment, Regina wondered how they had bared to be parted for so long.

Emma wasn't fairing much better the feeling of having Regina in her arms was intoxicating. She rested her head in the crook of Regina's neck and inhaled deeply. The brunette smelled like heaven. Emma felt tension seeping out of her.

"I have reiterated to Henry to stay away from Virgil," Regina whispered, "I thought it best."

Emma hummed her approval and reluctantly pulled away from Regina, "I should probably get going."

"You probably should," Regina agreed, though not enough to actually step out of Emma's arms.

Stalemate.

Emma leaned her forehead against Regina's, "We can't do this again Regina. We agreed."

"I know," Regina rubbed her nose with Emma's, "But I want to."

Emma sighed, "Me too."

"We can't," Regina repeated.

Regina could feel Emma's eyebrow's creasing against her own, before she gave a heartfelt, "Fuck it," and stole the kiss they both desired.

They blended together seamlessly and it was hard to believe that years had passed since their last kiss. It came so naturally to them and they melted into one another. It felt like coming home.

They parted with twin smiles. Regina was mortified when she giggled, causing Emma to claim another kiss to ease the brunette's embarrassment.

"We never should have stopped," Emma muttered.

"It was for the best," Regina rasped back, then added, "At the time."

Reluctantly they released each other and stood apart. Regina's lipstick smudged over both their lips and their hair mussed they looked as hot and bothered as they felt.

"Well Sheriff thank you for my lunch," Regina turned to the mirror and began straightening out her ruffled appearance.

"Anytime Madam Mayor," Emma on the other hand opted with rubbing Regina's lipstick off with the back of her hand, Regina ran her tongue along her teeth watching the blonde intently. "Keep looking at me like that and I'll never leave." The blonde winked and made her way to the door.

"Emma," Regina had returned to her desk and sat down, "Try not to let Virgil get to you. He'll be gone soon enough."

Emma's eyes flickered to the ground, "I hope so. Remember stay away from him."

"Yes, dear," Regina smirked, "Mind the door."

Emma didn't get a chance to question Regina as the door swung shut with some magical assistance.

Left staring at the glass panel Emma shook her head, Regina always had to get the last word. She could feel Alice's eyes boring into the back of her skull and it almost made her shiver.

Turning she planned to make a swift exit, "See you later Alice," Emma paused and back tracked to Alice's desk, poor thing was still blushing, "Actually Alice you could do me a favour."

"Of course, whatever you need Sheriff Swan," Alice sat straighter in her seat and batted her eyelashes.

Emma almost groaned, she'd not realised before just how affected Alice was by her attention, "If Virgil, the man from yesterday, turns up here and tries to get to Regina again you let me know straight away. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure Sheriff," Alice agreed readily.

"Thanks Alice, enjoy the rest of your day," Emma didn't stick around to hear the sentiment returned.

When she stepped outside Town Hall Emma couldn't decide if she was relieved or concerned that Virgil was no longer sitting on his bench.


	4. Chapter 4

**DAY FOUR - RETALIATION**

Emma had spent all morning in the woods. Before the crack of dawn, Emma had left for the forest, with one goal in mind. It didn't take her long to succeed in her quest and with her success Virgil became top priority again.

She'd texted Killian last night and asked him to keep an eye on Virgil, after all she had kind of agreed to Regina's request to distance herself. That didn't mean she couldn't employ other eyes to watch him though. Which let her have her Thursday off to spend as she liked.

Emma swatted a low-lying branch out of her way with more force than necessary. It bothered Emma that Virgil kept hanging around places her family frequented. He had been outside the school when she caught up with him yesterday and he always seemed to be in Granny's when Snow and David were there. It could have been coincidence but Emma couldn't believe that was the case. Virgil might not have known about the connection but he was smart enough to pick up on who Emma had closer relationships to in town.

He had been asking around town about her; she'd had numerous calls from concerned citizens telling her so. Each one assuring her that they hadn't told the strange man anything. A couple had even offered to 'take care of him'; and Emma had been sorely tempted to accept the offers. Virgil's digging was going to be fruitless.

Back on the path she began running back towards town, it was almost time for lunch and she needed a shower before facing her parents.

* * *

David rocked Neal in his arms and cooed at his young son, when he settled David looked at his wife, "Snow I'm sure that Emma knows what she's doing."

"David the whole town is talking about how she's been acting," Snow whispered across the table, "It reminds me of how she was when she first arrived here."

David frowned, "In what way?"

"Every way," Snow didn't know how to describe it properly, David had been in a coma when Emma first came to Storybrooke after all. "They're clashing the way that Emma and Regina did. It's like, like dogs marking their territory."

"I haven't seen Emma peeing on lamp posts Snow," David laughed, Emma would be mortified; Regina probably would be too.

"That's not what I mean," Snow groaned, "The posturing, the taunting. It isn't a version of Emma I've seen for years. Even Regina said she was jealous that someone could piss Emma off that much."

David stroked his son's head, "I'm pretty sure that was a joke Snow."

"But it still recognised that Emma's behaviour is out of the ordinary," Snow caught Granny's eye and waved the old woman over, "You agree with me, don't you Granny?"

"About what?" The old woman asked peering over her spectacles.

"Emma's behaviour," Snow explained.

Granny hummed, "She's acting like a wolf." She chortled at the twin frowns of confusion appearing.

David beat his wife to asking, "What exactly do you mean? Do you think Emma's…?"

"No Emma isn't a wolf but her behaviour these past few days hasn't been dissimilar to one," Granny pushed her spectacles up her nose, "Wolves are territorial and protective of our packs. If a stranger enters our territory well it doesn't tend to end prettily. I didn't think much of him before Emma, but if she's ready to run him out of town for whatever reason, I'm behind her."

Snow had known Granny long enough to trust her instincts but she had to know, "Why don't you like him?"

Granny sniffed, "He doesn't smell right," with that she turned and entered the kitchen.

Snow's phone buzzed on the table drawing their attention. With a flick of her finger Snow unlocked the screen and read the message. A disappointed frown appeared, she typed a reply and looked up at David, "Emma isn't coming. She's suggested dinner instead, Henry can join us too Regina's working late tonight apparently."

"Did she say why she wasn't coming?" David asked placing Neal into his buggy.

Snow watched her husband and replied her disbelief shining through, "She said that she had a big breakfast this morning."

"Well then dinner it is," David stood and offered Snow a hand, he stroked his thumb over the back of her hand and kissed her forehead in reassurance, "She's fine Snow."

"I hope so," Snow muttered fussing with Neal's blankets to get them sitting right in his buggy.

* * *

Emma had spent the afternoon lying under a tree in her garden, watching the very occasional cloud float by and listening to the sounds of her neighbourhood, allowing the world to pass her by. She only moved when Henry had arrived and broken the peace she'd been lulled into.

She'd met him lazily in the kitchen and listened to his talk about his day and complain about the last minute assigned homework due for tomorrow. Emma had patted him on the back consolingly, with barely concealed amusement at his rant.

Henry had perked right up when Emma urged him to get it done quickly or they'd be late for dinner.

Emma and Henry entered Granny's and waved jovially at the old woman in passing. Sliding opposite his grandparents Henry smiled up at his mom and dragged her in beside him.

David and Snow were relieved to see that Emma appeared to be more relaxed than they'd seen her for days. They contentedly listened to their grandson recount the latest school gossip. Emma sat quietly, listening to her family and allowing their good mood to seep into her.

But like all things it couldn't last forever. The bell above the door jingled and Virgil stepped into the diner. Snow watched in fascination as her daughter tensed and her eyes glazed over in contempt, though the blonde hadn't once looked at the man.

Snow turned her gaze to the wanderer at the bar, she could see the pleased smirk on his face. It was as though he could feel her looking at him, he turned his head just enough to wink at her. Snow shuddered and returned her attention to her family. Emma's leg was bouncing under the table and Snow could feel it knocking into her knee every few bounces.

A shadow fell over the table and four pairs of eyes turned to look at the cause.

"Hi, I'm Virgil," he grinned at Henry, "You've got a great town here."

Snow and David nodded their heads in civil agreement with his statement.

"Thanks Virgil," Henry smiled at the stranger.

Emma growled and looked at Henry with reproach.

"Something wrong Emma?" Virgil asked with mock concern.

"Get lost," she managed to grind out.

Virgil held his hand over his heart, "Isn't the Sheriff supposed to be kind and helpful to people around town?"

"I'm off the clock," Emma waved her hand in dismissal.

Virgil clicked his tongue, "I've got a proposition for you."

"Not interested," Without turning towards him she glared at him from the corner of her eye.

"Are you sure?" Virgil leaned over her, knowing the attempt at dominance would rub Emma up the wrong way, "You haven't heard it yet."

Emma leapt to her feet and stood chest to chest with the other blond, "Go away."

"Back off," he snarled to hide his discomfort at Emma's challenge.

"Something wrong Virgil?" Emma mocked.

She wasn't prepared for the fist that slammed into her right cheek knocking her head to the side and forcing her to take a step back. The follow up however she had the chance to dodge.

She ducked and let his fist swing over her and onto the table next to them; thankfully unoccupied. And in his prone position Emma couldn't resist slamming his head onto the table with a satisfying thud.

Emma smirked, "That the best you've-" she roared in pain. Virgil had grabbed a knife from the table and relocated it to her side. Her vision swam briefly. White pain searing. Emma pressed her left hand around the wound and gripped the knife with her right yanking it out with a pained gasp. She willed the wound to heal and shook off Snow's concerned hand.

"That's not my best either," Virgil taunted, he was being restrained by David and surprisingly Archie.

"That's enough!" David yelled, getting their attention. "You're both going to the station." Virgil decided against struggling and choose to blow Emma a kiss when he passed her.

Emma followed behind, she looked at Granny morosely, "Sorry Granny, I'll pay for any damages." She turned her attention to Snow and Henry, she felt sick to her stomach when neither of them met her eyes, "Sorry," she reiterated and exited the diner.

* * *

Virgil was already in a cell, leaning against the bars, when Emma walked into the office. David held the other cell door open and motioned for Emma to enter.

"You can't be serious?" Emma looked at her dad incredulously.

"Disturbing the peace Emma," David shrugged with an apologetic smile, "In you go."

"Looks like we're roomies," Virgil taunted.

"Shut the fuck up, Virgil," Emma reacted too quickly for David to stop her from grabbing Virgil's shirt and slamming him against the cell bars.

"Police brutality!" Virgil screeched trying to use his hands to protect his head from the metal bars.

"She's off the clock," David bit back, prying Emma's hands loose, "He's not worth it Emma, come on."

Emma stalked into the cell and lay on the cot, her back to the two men.

"Do you need the wound looked at Emma?" David asked looking pointedly at her bloody shirt.

"It's fine," Emma grunted.

"If you're sure?" David sounded unconvinced, he looked at Emma's hand resting over the wound and considered that maybe his daughter was relying on her magic for dealing with this hurt. "You two are spending at least the night in here to cool off. Behave yourselves and don't cause Deputy Wilson any trouble."

"Yes sir," Virgil saluted.

David was half tempted to hit the bastard himself. He saw Emma's fingers raise from her side to flex in a wave. Figuring that was the best he was going to get he turned and left. Praying that he'd done the right thing.

"You heal remarkably fast," Virgil commented knowingly once David was out of sight, "Strange that they don't think anything of it."

"What makes you think I'm healed?" Emma grumbled, "And David did offer me help."

"He didn't push the matter though," Virgil pointed out, "Most stabbing victims end up in A and E; at least the used to."

"I'll live," Emma hissed.

"Oh, I know you will," Virgil smirked, he dropped heavily onto his cot, "Hurt, though, didn't it?"

Emma didn't deign to answer, she closed her eyes and let sleep take her. For the first night since Virgil arrived she'd be able to sleep knowing exactly where he was and what he was doing.


	5. Chapter 5

**DAY FIVE - RETRIBUTION**

They spent the night in the cells. Thankfully without any drama. Virgil had given up trying to goad Emma when she had started snoring gently. His pride a little wounded by the woman's complete disregard for his presence.

They had both woken with the rising of the sun. Emma lay on her back her eyes closed, waiting patiently for release. While Virgil paced restlessly in the next cell.

His stomach growled loudly, "Aren't you hungry?"

Emma ignored him, she wasn't famished but she definitely needed to eat.

Virgil groaned, "Hmm, something smells delicious."

Clacking hells echoed through the office preceding Regina's arrival. Followed closely by Henry, Snow and David.

Emma could practically hear Virgil salivating, she ground her teeth, but kept her eyes closed. The idiot would enjoy it too much if she reacted.

"Madam Mayor, I hope you plan on taking the Sheriff's badge," Virgil's voice was laced with what could have passed as genuine concern, "The woman clearly has issues, that must be dealt with."

Regina paid the man little mind, "Open the cell," she told the deputy. He almost tripped over his feet to do ask she said, and dropped the keys twice before he managed to successfully unlock Emma's cell. Handing the keys to David he made a hasty retreat from the room.

Emma grinned at Virgil's spluttering.

"Get up," Regina stood at her cell door, "Now Miss Swan."

"Yes ma'am," Emma swung her legs off the cot and stood stretching her arms above her head. She noticed Regina's eyes drop to her bloodied side and let her arms drop stepping forward.

Regina lifted her hand to examine the side and was relieved to find undamaged skin, "Idiot," she muttered and pulled Emma into a kiss.

Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth Emma returned the kiss wholeheartedly. It ended as abruptly as it started and Emma blinked trying to refocus at the sudden change.

"I think you just outed us," Emma smiled softly.

Regina raised her eyebrow unconcerned, she looked at their son, "Henry, are you ok with this?" Her finger waving between herself and Emma.

Henry nodded torn between ecstatic that his parents were together and disgusted that they had kissed in front of an audience. God, it was like grandpa and grandma but worse.

"Splendid," Regina smiled patting Emma's shoulder, "See? Being outed isn't a problem."

David sat heavily and stared at the two women with new eyes, his little girl had a girlfriend. A girlfriend that had tried to kill her parents. Repeatedly. A beautiful girlfriend that made her smile. David shook his head in disbelief, he was actually happy that Emma was with Regina. Miracles never cease.

"How long have you been dating?" Snow spluttered, how had Emma managed to keep this a secret?

Emma shrugged, "Since Wednesday."

"Two days?" Snow's eyes darted between the pair suspiciously. They nodded in unison and Snow resigned herself to the fact that the topic was closed.

"Has anyone ever told you that you smell good enough to eat Madam Mayor?" Virgil smirked from his cell, he wrinkled his nose when all eyes turned on him, "Sorry but the warm fuzzies were making me nauseous."

Regina turned to face his cell and ran her eyes over the man that had been almost the sole focus of Emma's attention since he arrived in Storybrooke. The man wasn't to be trusted she knew a snake in the grass when she saw one. "Virgil," Regina smiled her infamous political smile, "Why are you in my town?"

"I'm confused is this your town?" Virgil spoke to Regina and pointed at Emma, "Or her town?"

"Our town," Regina said, gripping Emma's wrist and pulling her beside her. Emma was standing like a coiled spring and it was enough to put Regina on edge too, "You haven't answered my question."

"Originally it really was a happy accident," Virgil shrugged, "But to find out that _the_ Emma Swan lives here. That she's alive and well, well it wouldn't have sat well with me to just up and leave."

"What do you mean alive and well?" Henry asked, he tried to step towards the bar but was stopped by Emma yanking him back and into one of the swivel chairs.

"Rumour had it she was dead," Virgil's eyes widened dramatically.

Emma stood stoically arms crossed in front of her, watching the caged man like a hawk. If it bothered him he didn't show it.

"Why?" David asked looking at Emma with concern.

"Pissed of the wrong person," Virgil stood and gripped the bars, "Emma Swan has quite the reputation in our circle, for getting in the way and picking fights with the big dogs. And she just fell off the map a couple of years ago. No one had seen hide nor hair of her."

They all looked at the blonde, it certainly sounded like Emma. She stepped closer to the bars carefully keeping out of arm's length, "If you know my reputation as well as you say you do, then why are you hanging about?"

"Because it's selfish of you not to share," Virgil sneered.

"Listen to me you bastard," Emma grabbed him through the cell bars the same way she had done the night before and held him tightly against them, "Because I'm getting tired of repeating myself. Leave or I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me?" Virgil sniggered, "We both know that you won't."

Emma's eyes took on a dangerous glint, and her lips curled cruelly, "How sure are you of that?"

Virgil shivered, the animosity that was pouring off Emma with real intent for the first time giving him pause for thought.

Regina brushed her hand along Emma's shoulders urging her silently to release the man. Virgil stumbled back from the bars, dropping to his cot he swallowed hard. Emma was led out of the room by David and Snow, Henry following obediently behind them without prompting. Leaving Regina with the shaken man.

"For the attack that you instigated yesterday, you will be spending the next twenty-four hours in this cell. Provided that you behave in that time you will be released tomorrow." Regina droned professionally, "If you do not then you will be sent to the nearest state penitentiary for them to deal with." She pivoted on her heel to leave.

"She's as dangerous as I am Madam Mayor," Virgil called out, "Maybe even more so."

Regina's curiosity got the best of her, "And why would that be?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

"Because you trust her," Virgil was leaning casually against the wall, he smiled against the fingers that were pressed to his lips, "We've got a secret."

"This is ridiculous," Regina huffed, "I'm done with you. Enjoy your stay."

"Just wait you'll see," Virgil shouted after her, "She's just like me. You won't like what she's hiding."

* * *

Emma was waiting for her outside the station, "Henry's on his way to school with Snow, she'll let the teacher know why he's late." She walked in step with the brunette, "He's not that far off," she supplied freely.

"Emma," Regina sighed rubbing a temple, "Is asking going to get me anywhere?"

Emma released a violent breath, "Probably not."

"He was right I do trust you," Regina stopped at her turn for the Town Hall, "And I know you Emma Swan, you're the Saviour for a reason. You are not a danger to anyone in this town. Except maybe Gold on a bad day."

"I'm not so sure at the moment," Emma said honestly, "Virgil's not exactly bringing out the best in me."

"We all have a past Emma, secrets about ourselves that we don't share," Regina grasped Emma's hands in her own, "Just like everyone else you have the right to keep whatever those secrets are to yourself. Just know that if you ever do want to share, I'm here for you dear."

Emma swallowed the sudden lump in her throat and nodded her head.

"Join Henry and I for dinner tonight," Regina brought Emma's hands to her hips, "Friday is movie night. And after the night you just had, I'm willing to bet it would be a step up." Regina ran her hand over Emma's side.

Emma's hands tightened on Regina's hips as she considered the proposal. Her stomach growled and her mouth started watering, "I'm sorry Regina but not tonight."

Regina would've been lying if she said she wasn't disappointed but she understood Emma's reluctance, "If you change your mind dear."

Emma leaned in, "I'll know where to find you."

Regina closed the gap between them, the kiss was short and sweet. When she pulled back Regina was almost embarrassed by the attention the innocent peck had garnered. Almost. Instead she quickly claimed another and broke away from Emma's grip. Ignoring the gawking onlookers.

"I really need to go to the office," Regina lamented, running her eyes over Emma from head to toe, "Try not to get into any fights today dear. And get yourself cleaned up, you look like an extra in a horror film."

"Your wish is my command," Emma bowed, sweeping an arm out with a flourish, "I promise to behave myself."

Regina chuckled under her breath at the display, she turned away from the blonde and called behind her, "Be sure that you do." Leaving Emma to her own devices.

Emma straightened, she allowed herself a few minutes to appreciate Regina as she walked away from her hips sashaying pleasantly. The woman was captivating. Emma's stomach rumbled, she'd have to do something about that but first she needed to shower.


	6. Chapter 6

**DAY SIX - TIPPING POINT**

Emma hadn't slept a wink. She hadn't even bothered trying to be honest. Since parting from Regina, the previous morning, Emma had kept to herself. Once she had showered she had headed out. Spending most of that time in the forest.

Sometime during the night, the heavens had opened, heavy rain battering its way to the ground. Emma had taken cover under the toll bridge, content to wait it out and watch and listen to the forests inhabitants. Wildlife came and went, on the few occasions her presence was noticed the animals watched her warily and quickly decided that they didn't like the look of her. Leaving Emma alone once more.

The rain started to peter out. The sun trying desperately to break through the heavy cloud. Emma stood and stretched, the sound of her joints popping and creaking echoing under the bridge. Stepping out from her shelter Emma breathed in the fresh wet smell of the forest; and something else.

Emma knew that smell. She tried to determine the direction it was coming from but the rain had made it difficult to pin point. Throwing her hands up in the air she decided on a direction and ran. Emma slid in the mud when she came across the scene.

There was so much blood.

Emma looked took a deep breath and moved closer, it was Alice.

Dropping to her knees she checked for breathing and a pulse, Emma sighed, relieved to find that there was still a chance to save her. But Alice was growing weaker by the second. Yanking her phone out Emma called for an ambulance. Using her free hand to put pressure on the neck wound that was steadily leaking crimson. Satisfied that the ambulance was on its way Emma threw her phone to the side carelessly and put pressure on one of the larger wounds in Alice's side.

Time seemed to crawl while Emma waited for help to arrive, steadily getting saturated in Alice's blood.

Emma could hear yelling in the distance and she called back at the top of her voice. Everything became blurred. The journey to the hospital passed painfully slow and terribly quick. Alice was trundled into surgery straight away and whenever a nurse or doctor approached her Emma assured them that none of the blood she was covered in was hers. She was fine.

Though the blood was beginning to make her feel sick, for all the wrong reasons.

Emma was grateful when she was offered a shower and scrubs by nurse Ratched of all people. She emerged back into the corridor wet ringlets soaking the back of her top. "Any news?" she asked the nearest nurse.

He looked at the Sheriff and shook his head negatively, carrying on with his duties. Hours passed and with each one Emma's mood dropped.

Emma paced agitatedly her fingers tugging through her hair and rubbing at her eyes. Muttering ominously under her breath. Which is how Regina found her when she arrived.

"Emma," Regina made Emma aware of her presence, cautiously placing a hand on a cool pale arm, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Alice is dying, but I'm fine," Emma snapped, Regina flinched and Emma hung her head in shame, "I should've done more."

"Actually, Sheriff we're hopeful that Alice will recover," Dr Whale said entering the corridor, "She's lucky you were there, whatever the animal that attacked her was it was fierce."

"That is good news," Regina said, squeezing Emma's arm, "You have no idea what attacked her?"

"It was strong and brutal," Whale shuddered, the injuries that Alice had sustained were atrocious, "A monster that excels at death and suffering."

"Less dramatic, doctor," Regina coached.

"I don't know," Whale's eyes drifted to the operating theatre door, "A bear, maybe."

Emma yanked her arm free from Regina's gentle grasp and stormed away from them, she'd had enough. She knew exactly what was responsible.

Regina caught up to her in the parking lot with little trouble, "Emma, wait!"

"What?!" Emma barked.

Regina startled but regained her composure just as quickly, "Get in the car," she ordered.

Neither felt the need to speak until the car pulled out of the parking lot.

"This is my fault," Emma declared with surety, Regina didn't respond, "I could've prevented this."

"I fail to see how," Regina watched the blonde from the corner of her eye, "You're not responsible for this Emma."

Emma slouched in the seat, Regina was right, the both knew it.

They had just passed Granny's when Emma launched herself out of the car without warning.

"Emma!" Regina called in alarm, watching the blonde roll to her feet in the rear-view mirror. Slamming the breaks, Regina hit the steering wheel in frustration and pulled over and parked in record time. Regina hammered the door shut behind her, determined to get to the reckless lunatic she cared for before she did something more stupid than jumping out of a moving vehicle.

Emma had Virgil pinned to the side of Granny's diner; her arm pressing heavily against his throat. Regina shared a worried look with Granny, the older woman lifted her chin at the pair of blondes with a severe expression on her face. Regina approached the older woman, if Granny wasn't getting involved yet then she wouldn't either.

"I know what you did," Emma spat at her captive, "You fucking bastard!"

Virgil held his hands up innocently, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I just got out of that cell this morning, then I came right here."

Regina's skin prickled at the cold edge in Virgil's eyes and Granny stiffened next to her. There was more to Virgil than she had initially thought; Emma's fears about the man were not unfounded. And Granny obviously didn't trust the man either.

"Liar!" Emma roared, pressing more firmly against his throat, "Tell the truth."

"I heard about the girl," Virgil choked, he wriggled his head trying to relieve some pressure, "Not clever to walk in the woods alone. Never know what's out there," He smirked, "Lurking in the shadows."

"I know you did it," Emma snarled.

"How could I?" Virgil pushed against Emma's hold, "I've been in town all morning."

Emma looked at Granny for confirmation, the old woman nodded reluctantly, "He's been here for hours," Granny glared over her spectacles and added, "can't say where he was before he got here though."

Emma's nostrils flared. Her facial muscles twitched in barely suppressed rage. Fuelled further by Virgil's smug grin. Her jaw clenched and she shoved him against the wall and released her hold on him. Emma did nothing to hide the satisfaction she felt when he groaned on impact; his grin faltering.

"You'll pay for this Virgil," Emma warned ominously, "I swear it."

Virgil laughed, "You really should seek help." He looked her over, "Before your delusions hurt someone." He flinched when Emma went to lunge at him.

"That's enough Sheriff Swan," Regina said authoritatively, Regina beckoned Emma closer to her with an outstretched hand. Thankful that the blonde followed her silent plea; Regina offered Emma a soft smile reserved only for her.

Virgil leered at the brunette, "My hero."

"Make no mistake, my concern is for my Sheriff's wellbeing. I'm inclined to believe her," Regina warned, pleased to see the man's eyes widen shock, "And if you continue to antagonise her I won't attempt to interfere again."

"You could've done it," Virgil accused.

Emma froze and stared hard at the audacious blond, "What?"

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong Sheriff but if you want to point fingers for this poor woman's misfortune, then maybe you should start with yourself," Virgil spun around addressing the crowd, "After all you were the only person in the forest this morning."

"You son of a bitch," Emma snapped, "I'd never-"

"That is quite enough," Regina cut in, "Sheriff go to the car," Emma looked like she was going to argue, "Now Emma."

Emma was clearly torn between her desire to pummel Virgil and follow Regina's order. Spinning one hundred and eighty degrees on the spot Emma stomped to Regina's car. Leaning heavily on the side she crossed her arms and watched the scene carry on without her.

"Good girl," Virgil mocked, waving at the blonde woman. His head whipped to the side unprepared for the impact of Regina's slap.

"Do not mess with this town Virgil, you have no idea what we're capable of," Behind her Regina could hear the blonde laughing by her Mercedes, but she was more preoccupied with her own growing ire at the man before her, "If it comes to pass that you did have anything to do with Miss Dove's condition, Emma will be the least of your concerns." With that Regina stalked to the car.

* * *

The journey to Mifflin Street had passed in silence. Both woman working through the course of events. Emma followed Regina obediently into the mansion and into the kitchen. Emma sat at the breakfast bar, emerald eyes focused on every move Regina made. The brunette busied herself making them both coffee.

Regina felt the piercing gaze, had it been anyone else she would have felt either unnerved or furious at the audacious staring. However, Regina had always enjoyed the fact that Emma struggled to keep her eyes off her, it was satisfying and a little heart-warming that the blonde appeared to only have eyes for her; even when she wasn't supposed to.

Regina placed a mug in front of Emma, her own wrapped in her other hand and held to her chest, she leaned against the worktop and returned Emma's gaze.

Emma looked down at the cup, "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for dear?" Regina asked her eyebrow raising and her lips quirking at the corners.

"For how I've been acting lately," Emma smiled self-deprecatingly, "I promise I haven't gone mad."

"I didn't think that for one minute, Emma," Regina took a sip of her coffee, "I believe you, you know that. It would be easier if I knew why and how, but I trust you. If you say Virgil is responsible for Alice's attack, then I believe you."

Emma nodded gratefully.

Regina drank her coffee, frowning a little that Emma hadn't touched hers. Regina had been getting increasingly concerned about the blonde all week, she hadn't been taking care of herself. Regina couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Emma eat.

"Henry should be here shortly; would you like to stay for dinner? We'd both like to have you here Emma," Regina tried to keep her tone neutral. She didn't want Emma to feel obliged to stay.

"I wouldn't want to impose," Emma muttered listlessly.

"I wouldn't have offered if I felt it were an imposition," Regina pointed out flatly.

Emma had just opened her mouth to reply when hurricane Henry whirled in. He threw his bag down by the door and hopped onto the stool next to Emma's grinning, "Hey moms."

Emma grinned back, "Hey kid."

"Hello dear," Regina smiled, caramel eyes darted to his backpack, "Is that were you bag belongs? Did you enjoy your day with your friends?"

"Yeah," Henry groaned, sliding off the stool he grabbed his bag and brought it back to the stool slinging it over the back. Regina shook her head but let it slide, at least it shouldn't cause an accident there.

"You're both girls," Henry started.

"Thanks for noticing," Emma poked his side, rolling her eyes.

Henry batted her away, and carried on, "Like I said you're both girls so can you tell me, I mean," Henry blushed, "How do you know if a girl is jealous?"

Emma sniggered into her hand, "Well whenever your mom is jealous she gets this look in her eye."

"What sort of look?" Henry looked between his mothers thoughtfully, Emma was looking happy with herself and Regina looked torn between hitting the blonde and smiling with her. Interesting.

"I'll tell you when you're older kid," Emma sniggered some more.

"Emma," Regina looked at Emma reproachfully, "The best thing to do would be to ask Henry."

"Ok," Henry dropped the subject, "What's going on with you two?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Regina asked suspiciously.

Henry resisted the desire to fist pump in victory, "Just that I don't normally come home to both my moms."

"Well I had thought Emma might like to join us for dinner," Regina explained.

"And I didn't want to put your mom out," Emma said getting to her feet, "So I'm just going to..." Emma motioned towards the door with her thumb.

Henry grabbed his fleeing mother, "Nope you've got to stay, it would be rude not to."

"How do you figure?" Emma deadpanned.

"It's rude to throw an invitation back in someone's face," Henry stood straight, enjoying the fact that he was now taller than both his parents.

"I'm not throwing anything back," Emma huffed, "I'm trying to be considerate."

Regina walked between the two, and placed a hand on each of their shoulders, "Henry stop riling your mother; Emma please stay for dinner, Henry and I would be pleased to have your company."

"I…" Emma paused, looking at Regina and Henry. They both looked so earnest, each with their own reasons for wanting Emma to hang around but those reasons were all rooted in care. Emma sighed, "It would be my pleasure."

"Yes," Henry gave a megawatt smile, "What's for dinner?"

Regina squeezed their shoulders and finally dropped her arms to her sides, "I hadn't thought that far ahead," she admitted.

Emma and Henry locked eyes conspiratorially, "Take out," the said in unison.

Acting the part of resigned and disappointed, Regina groaned nodding her head in acquiescence. She was just pleased that Emma would be eating something and Regina could keep an eye on her for a while longer. Maybe she could convince Emma to stay the night. Emma and Henry hunched over a menu's debating the pros and cons of each.

"Hey, Regina, what do you want?" Emma asked, looking up from the menu.

"Surprise me dear," Regina regretted saying it almost immediately when Emma and Henry shared a look that could only be described as an evil.

"Cool," Henry sniggered, "I'll phone it in."

Emma got up and hugged Regina, "Don't worry, it's not nearly as bad as your thinking."

"That remains to be seen," Regina ran a hand through unruly curls.

Emma closed the short distance between them, stealing a kiss, her hands pulling Regina's hips possessively towards her own.

Regina pulled back, whispering, "Henry could see."

"Let him," Emma whispered back, stealing another kiss.

Regina indulged in Emma's affection for a moment longer. Regretfully she retreated a few paces from the enticing blonde. Regina felt her breathe hitch when she saw a look in Emma's eyes she hadn't seen for years. Emma closed them trying to regain herself.

"Stay the night," Regina blurted out, she dropped her head to the floor to hide the blush she could feel blooming on her cheeks. She was a Queen, damn it; she was well educated, refined and elegant. She was not some simpering adolescent with a crush, that couldn't contain herself. Regina fumed with herself internally.

Emma's eyes shot open. She tried to see Regina's face, desperate to have something else to work with. But Regina kept her head down.

"We could play some games with Henry, watch a movie, make a night of it," Regina lifted her head and smiled prettily, she had to save face, "After all the pair of you are making me eat junk food."

Emma was both disappointed and relieved, she considered the offer, "Let's get through dinner first."

Regina couldn't hide her disappointment, turning to leave the room, "Of course."

"Hey," Emma skipped in front of the retreating brunette, "I'll think about it, ok?"

Regina looked deep into Emma's eyes, allowing her vulnerability to be seen, "I just want to help you Emma, and I don't know how to."

Guilt flashed in Emma's eyes, "Just be you. That's all I'll ever need."

Regina kissed Emma on the cheek, "I can do that."

Emma gave a lopsided smile, "Come on we should find the kid and make sure that he's actually ordered the food."

Following the blonde in search of their son, Regina hoped that life could return to normal again soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**DAY SEVEN - REVELATIONS (PART ONE)**

It had taken a lot less convincing than Regina had expected to get Emma to spend the night with herself and Henry. With Henry's assistance, she had been overwhelmingly successful in keeping Emma in the mansion. It seemed that Emma found it difficult to deny both the brunettes at once.

Henry had wished them both good night with a peculiar, knowing grin that neither of his parents had wanted to examine too deeply.

They had retired to bed shortly after Henry. When Emma had tried to enter the guest bedroom Regina had grabbed her arm and led the insufferable blonde to her bedroom. Regina assuring the blonde that sleep was all that would be happening that night appeared to be enough for Emma to relax in bed beside her. They had laid side by side neither wanting to unsettle the other. It was almost awkward.

After a while Emma had slung an arm over Regina and once the surprise had passed she had fallen asleep easily, Emma's breath puffing gently on her neck. Emma succumbed to sleep with less ease, but with Regina in her arms and Henry down the hall, she finally allowed herself to rest.

Sunday was the only day of the week Regina really allowed herself to have properly lazy mornings. Slowly stretching she awoke with a content groan. She had slept well. Smiling she turned on her side, her smile rapidly disappeared when the space next to her was empty.

Reaching a hand out her disappointment grew, it was cold, Emma had been gone a while. Sighing Regina got out of bed, Henry would be looking for breakfast if he hadn't already raided the cupboards and fridge.

* * *

Henry lifted his head from his crossed arms on the breakfast bar when Regina entered. He grunted what could have been a greeting, before letting his head thump back onto his crossed arms.

Regina petted his head in passing, wondering what they'd be having for breakfast. The front door opening and closing made her ready her hand to conjure a fireball, it flickered to life as Emma turned the corner.

"Whoa," Emma lifted the bags she was carrying to head height, "I surrender, don't uh…fire."

Regina snorted, "Really?"

"Well shoot didn't fit," Emma muttered, shaking the bags next to her head she walked past the duo, "So I decided to cheat and bought breakfast, I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all," Regina sat next to Henry and watched Emma. The blonde seemed more at home in her kitchen than Regina expected.

"So, I got her Majesty apple waffles with a light dusting of sugar, if it pleases her," Emma unveiled the container with a flourish and emptied it onto a plate carefully. Placing it in front of Regina with a bow.

Regina fought to keep a straight face, when faced with the blonde's antics, "Thank you, your highness. I am indeed pleased by you hunter gathering prowess."

"You haven't seen anything yet," Emma winked handing Regina a knife and fork. "And cinnamon apple waffles for Henry and me," Emma emptied two of the containers onto plates, placing one in front of her son's head and keeping the other for herself.

Henry grunted in thanks, raising his head weakly. Sluggishly he took his first bite of waffle, then he began shovelling the rest into his mouth with barely a pause for breath.

"Henry, your food isn't going to run away from you dear," Regina admonished.

Henry scratched his head bashfully, "Sorry."

Regina nodded her head when he slowed down.

They sat in amicable silence eating, each content just to be in each other's company. Unsurprisingly Henry finished first, his eyes looked at his empty plate to the waffle that Emma hadn't even started eating yet and back. Emma rolled her eyes and held her plate out to her son.

"You sure?" Henry asked hopeful and guilty at the same time.

"Have at it kid," Emma tilted the plate enticingly, "Before I change my mind."

"Thanks," The waffle disappeared off her plate in a flash, Henry grinned, "So what are we doing today?"

Emma looked at Regina and when the brunette gave her an ever so helpful half shrug she almost groaned. Emma rolled her neck, "I don't know, kid, what would you like to do?"

"A family day," He answered enthusiastically.

"And what would we be doing Henry?" Regina asked.

Henry looked at his mothers, then at the ceiling, "I don't know," he scratched his head, "Can we start with a walk and see what happens?"

Regina gathered their plates and put them in the washer, "If that's what you want to do Henry, then that's what we'll do."

"Yeah, if you don't mind being seen out with your moms, then who are we to argue," Emma nudged him playfully, "You sure we aren't too embarrassing?"

"Are you kidding?" Henry asked incredulously, "All my friends think you two are the coolest parents around. They don't believe me when I try to tell them you're not."

"Talk about a backhanded compliment," Emma grumbled.

Regina agreed but Emma was moping more than enough for both of them, "If you want to go out Henry then we'd better get ready. Emma make yourself comfortable, you may be waiting a while."

* * *

By the time Regina and Henry were ready to go out Emma had decided to make them all lunch, the pair arrived in the kitchen to have ham sandwiches plonked in front of them. Emma tapped her foot impatiently and the moment the last mouthful was gone she ushered the brunettes out the door, to Henry's amusement and Regina's consternation.

They walked aimlessly around Storybrooke for hours. Talking about anything that came to them. In the park, Henry split from the pair when he was called over by his friends, once his parents promised not to leave him behind.

Emma and Regina sat on a bench and watched the world go by. Waiting for their son to return when he was ready.

Emma yawned and stuck her legs out crossing them at the ankles and tilted her head back, soaking in the sun. Regina looked at the blonde enviously, she wouldn't be caught dead in public in such a carelessly relaxed pose.

"I can feel you watching me," Emma mumbled softly, "Relax. Who knows how long we'll be here."

"I am relaxed," Regina snapped, "I don't have to be almost parallel with the ground to be show it."

"Uh huh," Emma cracked an eye open, "Come on it won't kill you to get comfortable. You can lean on me if you want?"

"As enticing an offer as that is dear," Regina smiled genuinely, it would've been lovely to cuddle up next to the blonde in the sun, "I think our time is up."

"What do you mean?" Emma's eyes snapped open panicked.

"Hey, moms," Henry waved, "You ok ma?"

Regina laughed into her hand and stood to greet their teenaged son, "Hello again darling."

"You are evil!" Emma whined, rocking to her feet, "I can't believe you."

"What did I miss?" Henry asked confused.

Emma stalked off ahead of them. Petulantly.

Regina turned to Henry with a smile, "I was teasing your mother dear, nothing to worry about." She called ahead, "I'm sorry Emma!"

"You should be," the blonde called back slowing down so they could catch up. Regina nudged the blonde and Emma's lips twitched. Regina was forgiven. When they were all walking side by side again Emma asked, "What next then kid?"

"Food," Henry intoned passionately, marching ahead of them on a direct course with Granny's.

Resigned the two women followed their bottomless pit.

* * *

Dinner passed with the same ease the rest of the day had. Henry was busy looking longingly at the dessert menu, much to his parent's amusement, when Emma's head whipped round to the door. It took Regina a moment to hear what had gotten Emma's attention. Raised voices. Voices that Regina recognised very well.

Emma was up and out of her seat before Regina even had the chance to bemoan the fact that they couldn't have one day of peace. The blinds on the door rattled violently with the force Emma had used to open the door.

A well-manicured hand stopped the door from clattering shut again. Regina and Henry stood in the door way and watched Emma marching over to the heated scene across the street with matching frowns.

"What the hell is going on?" Emma looked at the three people before her with varying degrees of anger.

Virgil meet her head on, "These people are bothering me Emma, and I don't like it. Either you deal with them or I will."

"How dare you talk to her like that?" Snow demanded.

At the same time, David asked, "Are you threatening us?"

"SHUT UP!" Emma yelled, "I'm only going to ask this one more time; what the hell is going on?"

"They've been hounding me all day," Virgil sneered, "And if you don't call them off, I'll be forced to handle it myself."

"I had nothing to do with this," Emma hissed back at Virgil before turning on the other two. Emma held up her hand to prevent her parents from talking, the move made even more powerful by the look of sheer disappointment, "What were you to thinking?"

"We just wanted to know why he bothers you so much Emma," Snow answered truthfully.

Virgil snickered, "Aw, I bother you Emma?"

Emma clenched her fists, but otherwise ignored the scruffy vagabond, "I told you to stay away from him."

"He's harmless Emma," David gave a lopsided smile, "Annoying but he couldn't handle himself in a fight."

"Want to bet pretty boy?" Virgil squared off to David, suddenly his eyes clouded and his attention snapped towards the commotion in Granny's doorway. In the blink of an eye he was across the street stood in front of Regina.

The Mayor was clutching her bleeding hand to her chest her face screwed up in pain, smashed glass scattered at her feet and a frantically apologising waitress. Bleeding. Emma's eyes widened, Regina was bleeding!

* * *

Regina wasn't too sure how the collision had happened but her hand was telling her that it had been painful and that was what mattered. Blood was gushing steadily from the lacerations on her palm. Henry's gasp of surprise drew her attention back up from her inspection.

Virgil was standing right in front of her a crazed look in his eyes. He leaned forward and for a brief moment Regina thought that he was going to try and kiss her. Then it was like he became a blur, Regina couldn't keep up with his movement; she hissed when she felt a sharp nick on her neck, not unlike a paper cut. It quickly disappeared, and she realised Emma was in front of her.

Regina blinked confused. Emma was in front of her and Virgil was lying in a heap half way down Main Street. How? It made no sense.

Emma tilted Regina's head to the side to examine her neck. Relieved to see that she had been quick enough to prevent Virgil from successfully sinking his teeth into Regina. But there was a fine scratch gently weeping on the delicate skin. Her eyes dropped to Regina's wounded hand. Emma swallowed hard and with great difficulty tore her eyes away from the crimson liquid that was still escaping.

Virgil charged towards them like a man possessed. Emma growled dangerously in response and ran out to meet him. The force with which they met could be felt by the gathering crowd.

Snow and David ran over to meet Henry and Regina, all of them, unable to utter a sound let alone words. Emma and Virgil were fighting fiercely. And with every strike Virgil landed on Emma the residents of Storybrooke that were watching winced.

Emma flew into a wall with a sickening crunch and fell to the ground. The wall crumbled around her, covering her in debris. Regina flinched at the sight, she felt her heart wrench.

Virgil stood over the prostrate blonde, "Come on Emma Swan fight like you mean it! You're supposed to be good at this!" He goaded, "You're a vampire fight like one!"

Mutters rippled throughout the gathered audience.

Emma staggered to her feet and when she raised her head, her fangs could be seen clear as day. She bared her teeth and tackled Virgil bodily to the ground only to be flipped over and off him on landing. She rolled quickly to her feet.

They both crouched facing each other.

"It's still not too late," Virgil flashed his fangs, "We could feast and leave this poor little town. I wonder if they all taste as good as that girl did."

Emma growled, "Alice didn't deserve what you did to her."

Virgil shrugged uncaring.

"This is your last chance Virgil, leave," Emma warned, "While you still can."

Virgil gave a feral smile and lunged at Emma. She dodged it easily. He'd made his choice. He kept going running towards her family, Regina's blood a great distraction and lure. He was almost within reach when Emma grabbed him by the back of his shirt and launched him across the street again.

Emma darted towards him determined to finish things as quickly as she could. She reached down to grab him when Virgil sank his fangs into her left leg; repeatedly.

Emma yowled in fury and agony.

The moment Virgil released her leg Emma dropped to her knee. He smirked, her blood covering his lower face in a bloody parody of a clowns smile, "Try and stop me now."

Emma shakily got to her feet and stumbled on her damaged leg.

Virgil arrogantly walked towards Emma's precious family once more, this time there was no need to rush. He relished the fear in their eyes. The confusion. The panic. Virgil grinned victoriously and it only grew wider when he saw Henry shudder in response.

"It won't hurt," Virgil cooed, delighted at how they huddled closer together; like cattle, "You won't feel a thing."

"But you will," Emma grabbed him in a headlock.

Virgil struggled mightily but Emma refused to let up, dragging him back she kept putting pressure around his neck. He pounded his fist against her wounded leg, she gritted her teeth but held firm. Now that she had him he wasn't going anywhere.

Ferocious green eyes locked with Henry's; slowly she blinked, keeping her eyes closed longer than necessary. When she reopened them she was relieved to see that he had understood. He had closed his eyes.

Emma took a deep breath. Exhaling she tightened her hold and twisted her arms. Virgil's neck snapped like a twig.

The sound was sickening and it echoed in the street. As did his body thumping to the ground, Virgil's neck at an unnatural angle.

Emma stared down at the mangled body her face hidden behind her hair.

And the residents of Storybrooke stared at Emma, waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

**DAY SEVEN - REVELATIONS (PART TWO)**

Emerald eyes blazed with a fury that no one could ever remember seeing before. Emma growled while limping towards them. "You see that? That is what I've been trying to avoid all week." Emma gestured wildly behind her. "I told you to stay away from him. Repeatedly. Why the hell can none of you ever do as you're told? Do you have any idea what he could have done to you?" She raised her hand before anyone could answer. "No, you don't because you didn't have a clue as to what he was."

Snow held her hands up placatingly, "Emma we're sorry."

"We should have listened to you, we know that," David held Snow close to him and looked at his daughter with regret at their actions.

"To fucking late," Emma hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously. She made her way past them her limp hindering her attempt to march off into the night. "It's done and now I want nothing to do with any of you."

"Why didn't you tell us mom?" Henry called after her, Emma paused listening, Henry took that as I sign to keep talking. "You didn't think this would change anything, did you?"

"Kid this changes everything," Emma swung round to face him, her face taut with repressed emotion, "I'm not something that people want around, I'm dangerous and now that people know that. I can't stay here."

Regina stepped between her son and his other mother, "You've managed just fine these last few years dear, why should this change anything?"

Emma's eyes locked onto Regina's wounded hand and the scratch at her neck that had almost been a puncture wound, "I think you know why."

"You would never hurt us Emma," Snow said with heartfelt conviction.

"Is that what you think?" Quicker than any of them could follow Emma was pressed behind Regina, her mouth hovering dangerously over her jugular. Regina didn't flinch, the only sign Emma could see that the Queen was even a little unnerved was the slight clench of her jaw. A little disappointing. Emma lifted her head to speak. "Did you know that I can hear your heartbeat if I listen for it from the flat to Granny's? I can hear Regina's heart from just about anywhere in town. I can smell all of you much the same way. Whenever I smell blood, I have to fight every fibre of my being to not tear somebodies throat out. I could be killing you, while you pleaded for mercy and I wouldn't care until the bloodlust was sated, and it was too late for you."

Henry looked at his birth mother and the fangs that were still uncomfortably close to his other mother's neck, "Emma?"

"I'm a monster Henry," Emma snarled "I'm a vampire and now that I've truly acted like one, for the first time in years, I don't think I can pretend anymore. And I care enough about you all that I don't want to put you in danger."

"And what about what we want?" Regina pressed herself back against the strong body behind her unafraid. Turning her head, she looked into predatory eyes and prayed that she could get through to the woman that she knew better than anyone realised. "You've had plenty of chances Emma, you could have had my blood many times and you never took it. You have more control than you are giving yourself credit for."

"Perhaps I was sating a different kind of lust Regina," Emma whispered in her ear, smiling victoriously when Regina shivered against her in remembrance. Unable to resist any longer Emma gripped Regina's wrist and brought her wounded hand to her mouth. Trailing her tongue along the wound she sealed it closed. Regina gasped and Emma moaned softly, finally getting another taste of the blood she had longed for, for years. "You'd be the first I came for."

Regina's voice rasped, "It's a chance I'm willing to take."

Emma spun round to Regina's front and pulled her into the classic vampire and victim pose, one hand in Regina's hair forcing her to tilt her head to the side. Emma nuzzled the soft skin presented to her, "I could kill you."

"You won't," Regina breathed.

"You are unlike anyone I have ever come across," Emma dragged her fangs across Regina's neck threateningly, drawing back she scowled, "I want your blood more than a drowning man wants, needs, air. Your blood has taunted me since the night I met you. No matter where you are I can sense you in some way. And if I ever bit you Regina, I wouldn't stop."

"Mom," concerned Henry made to intervene between his mothers regardless of the fact he wouldn't have much success against his supernatural mother. He stopped when he noticed Regina's raised hand.

"It's alright Henry," Regina smiled reassuringly at their son, but quickly returned her attention to the tantalising creature that held her, "I'm flattered that I have such an effect on you."

Emma scoffed, "Don't be it's liable to get you killed."

"Emma, we can help you. This is a curse, we can break it," Snow tentatively took a step towards her daughter.

"It's not a curse it's a virus, a disease," Releasing Regina Emma stood before her mother and looked deep into her eyes. Her tone low and even she made sure that everyone could understand. "The only cure for vampirism is death, so your options are straightforward either let me leave or kill me."

"Why now?" David asked.

Emma's head cocked to the side, "What?"

David smiled at her, "Would you be doing this if Virgil hadn't come to town?"

"Sooner or later it was bound to happen," Emma shrugged and stretched her leg with a content smile, Regina's blood had helped the healing process along quicker. She stalked between them all, like the hunter that she was.

"What are you afraid of?" Regina asked following David's line of enquiry.

"You really have to ask?" Emma laughed disbelieving. "Hurting you. Any of you. You're my family and I love you. If I hurt you I'd never forgive myself. But Regina if I killed you, I'd die right behind you."

"Emma what are you saying?" Snow asked cautiously. They'd only just started dating. Yet pieces were falling into place in ways that Snow hadn't considered; at least not since the original curse had been lifted. It had been an open secret around Storybrooke that bets were being placed on whether the two women would either kill each other or fall into bed together. But the moment the curse had lifted it was readily accepted that it was impossible that they could ever be linked romantically. Snow wondered if perhaps it had been dismissed out of hand too quickly at the time.

"I love her," Emma ran her hands through her hair and paced around Regina, "I love you, Regina. I have always loved you. But it's like the universe is conspiring against us."

"I know," Regina sighed, blatantly ignoring the shock that was rippling through the crowd.

Snow looked between them and wondered at Emma's choice of words, the pair had clearly been keeping secrets between themselves for quite a while.

"The curse broke and tore us apart before we were really together. Then we just never seemed to get a break. With things getting in the way. Constantly," Emma growled.

"Emma," Regina reached out to the irate blonde, "Stay please."

Emma shuddered, her eyes locked firmly with doe eyes. Eyes that loved her. The fury and fear that had coursed through her fading. Emma could deny Regina nothing, not really. She would never leave Storybrooke willingly. She felt a genuine smile form on her face, and it grew wider when Regina smiled back. She reached her hand out to the brunette and felt consuming agony when she was ripped off her feet and thrown into Gold's shop window.

"I'm not done yet!" Virgil's grotesque appearance made stomachs roll unpleasantly throughout the scattering crowd, "You need to finish the job properly bitch!"

Emma sprung out of the broken window; glass and cuts covering her from head to toe. She staggered and snarled at the smug bastard. Emma couldn't afford to draw the fight out still hurting from their last bout. Closing the distance between them she shoved a large shard of glass into Virgil's chest. "That won't be a problem," She hissed.

Emma punched Virgil and he stumbled away from her and fell to his knees. Emma didn't waste the opportunity, swinging behind him she once again broke his neck. The sickening crunch echoed through the street once more but unlike before Emma didn't stop. She kept twisting until Vigil's head and body were no longer one. Two thumps were heard as body and head fell unceremoniously to the ground.

"Regina," Emma wobbled on her feet, "Could you please start a bonfire?" came the morbid request.

Without delay Regina hurled a fireball a Virgil's remains while making her way to Emma's side. Hefting the blondes arm around her shoulders she let the tired vampire rest her weight against her. "What now dear?"

"I'm staying. For my family and for you, your Majesty," Emma's eyes drooped, "But first I need to eat."

Regina squeezed the blonde closer to her and shared a relieved glance with Snow and David at Emma's declaration.

"When you say eat, mom?" Henry sidled up to his parents, eyes firmly ignoring the dead burning vampire behind them.

"Blood, Henry," Emma huffed good naturedly, "I need blood. I'm hurt and tired. Nothing else will do the trick."

Henry placed his hand across Emma's head, checking her temperature, "If you're a vampire does that mean you died?"

"No Henry, I am not dead, never have been," Emma groaned, she was going to get no peace, she could feel it.

Henry looked back at the burning corpse behind them for the first time and turned a little green, "How did Virgil survive a broken neck?"

"We're not easy to kill," Emma had never felt the need to test her limits in that particular area. But she had heard enough stories about others to know that her kind could take a lot of punishment before succumbing to death. "There are benefits and drawbacks to being a vampire."

Henry nodded and carried on with his next enquiry, "So, do you age?"

"Yes Henry," Emma leaned more heavily on Regina and belatedly realised that no one was stopping Henry because they were all listening to her answers with poorly concealed fascination. But they knew Henry would get away with more than they ever would.

"What about-" Henry started.

Emma snapped irritably, "Kid shut up or you're dinner."

Henry held his hands up, "Oh, scary vampire. Someone help she's going to eat me."

"Smartass," Emma grumbled and poked him in the stomach with a little more force than necessary (with the strength she had hidden for years) causing him to step back.

Startled, initially, at the show of strength Henry's eyes widened before he grinned, rubbing his stomach. His parents were awesome.

Regina shook her head, "We'll see you later Henry be good for your grandparents."

"Wait, what?" Henry's brows furrowed.

Regina quickly pecked him on the forehead, "I'm taking your mother to get something to eat." Regina's magic engulfed them, leaving the damaged street behind. They'd have to deal with it, but it could wait one night. For now, Emma was her priority, Storybrooke would survive until morning, when she could give it her full attention.

They appeared in Regina's foyer. Emma quirked an eyebrow, "I thought I was getting something to eat."

"You are," Regina led them to the study and sat them both on the large comfortable sofa. "You need blood and I have it, so take some."

"Hell, no!" Emma ripped herself away from Regina, tripping over the rug and landing firmly on her ass looking up at the brunette, "I meant what I said earlier Regina, I'll kill you."

"No, you won't," Regina crouched before the blonde and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "I trust you and I love you. We can do this."

"Regina," Emma whispered reverently, "I can't."

Regina straddled the blonde and cupped her face. They both shuddered. It had been years since the last time they had slept together. It had also been the most beautiful and bittersweet of their unions. The one time they had accepted fully that there were feelings between them. But it had been too late. Regina leaned into Emma and kissed her. It was the first time she had ever encountered Emma's fangs and she couldn't help but run her tongue over them.

Emma groaned and broke the kiss. Her hands, that had found purchase on Regina's waist flexing with desire. She was so hungry.

"Emma," Regina pulled the reluctant vampire to her throat, "Do it."

Emma growled deep in her throat and drew back, shaking her head stubbornly.

Regina sighed, "I'm sorry then."

Emma didn't get a chance to question Regina. The brunette rammed a finger into one of the wounds on her side, with force. Emma threw her head back roaring in agony and anger. Regina grabbed her head and forced the blondes mouth to her neck. One fang scratched the fragile skin and drew blood. The floodgates opened.

Emma bit her.

Regina gasped at the discomfort, though the pain didn't last long. She felt lightheaded mostly. But there was a very strange eroticism to it all. Regina moaned her grasp tightening in blonde hair. Emma suckled greedily, her tongue flickering across Regina's neck periodically to stop her blood clotting. Emma held Regina tightly and ran a hand soothingly along her back.

Neither would be able to say how long they sat on the floor in Regina's study, but they would eventually agree that it had been too long.

Regina's grip loosened in Emma's hair and fell to the blonde's shoulder. Her grasp on reality becoming tenuous, she whimpered, "Emma." Mustering her waning strength Regina ordered forcefully, "Emma stop!"

Regina's second call was considerably more effective, Emma detached herself from Regina's throat licking the wound to seal it. Coming back to her senses Emma frowned. Regina was so pale and her heartbeat weaker than Emma had ever known it to be.

"Shit," Emma clambered to her feet lifting Regina with her effortlessly. Cradling the brunette in her arms in a bridal hold she made her way to the stairs, "Regina? Regina, are you with me?"

Regina hummed softly her head tucked under Emma's chin, "Sleepy."

Emma felt tears well in her eyes, "I told you this would happen. I drank too much. Oh god, Regina." She lay Regina in her bed and hovered over her, "I don't know what to do Regina."

"Melodramatic," Regina groaned softly batting at Emma's hovering face.

Emma blinked rapidly, only Regina Mills could pull that one off after severe blood loss. Sassy and condescending. Emma gripped the waving hand and held it to the bed saying tenderly, "Regina this isn't good."

Brown eyes fluttered open, and lazily drifted to Emma, Regina's lips quirked in a gentle smile, "Magic dear heart."

Emma's eyes widened, "Will that work?" Regina's head flopped to the side as unconsciousness finally dragged her under, "Regina?" Emma shook the brunette gently, no response. "Fuck."

Standing tall at the bedside Emma flexed and wriggled her fingers, and flexed her neck from side to side, "Come on Swan you can do this. You can't fuck this up. Healing thoughts." Holding her hands out she summoned her magic and focused it on Regina. Emma barely contained her whoop of excitement when she noticed the colour returning to Regina's beautiful face. With Regina's heartbeat strong and steady Emma was convinced that Regina would be ok.

Emma sat on the bed and ran her fingers through silken hair. It really had been too close for comfort. Yet, Regina's blood had been unlike any other. She felt revitalised in a way that she had never experienced before. Perhaps it was the magic that coursed through Regina. Emma shook her head she knew that couldn't be it. Regina hadn't had her magic when they first met. Emma doubted she'd ever really understand what it was about the brunette's blood that called to her.

Regina shifted and groaned, returning to consciousness drawing Emma's full focus.

"Hi," Emma smiled when Regina opened her eyes.

"Hey," Regina's reply was rough and slightly disorientated. She tried to sit and grasped her head, good God she felt woozy.

"Easy," Emma coaxed Regina into her arms to support her, "You really should rest."

"I'm fine," Regina mumbled.

"No, you're not," Emma lay them both down, Regina nestled into her side, "You're lucky to be alive."

Regina rubbed her face against Emma, "I had no idea you were such a drama queen dear."

Emma shifted, cradling Regina's head in her arm she hovered over the brunette and glared down at her, "Don't make light of this Regina. I nearly killed you."

"Nearly is the operative word," Regina traced a finger along the stern face above her, "I trusted you to stop and you did."

Glowering Emma knew that arguing over the details was pointless, "You're infuriating."

"But you love me anyway," Regina goaded with a smirk.

Emma huffed and dropped onto her back again, "You should rest. You'll feel better."

Regina smiled and cosied up to the vampire's side, "What about you, do you feel better?"

"Yeah, I do, physically," Emma replied, "Mentally and emotionally I feel more drained than I did before. I _do_ love you Regina, so much."

"I know Emma, the feeling is very mutual. That's why I did it," Regina whispered softly, "I couldn't help you fight Virgil and after what he did to you…" She trailed off, just like everyone else she'd been helpless against the vampire, forced to watch as Emma fought for all of them. "This was the only way I could help you."

The lay in silence the sound of their breathing seemed to echo around the room. Emma's hand trailed gently up and down Regina's back. And Regina's finger tapped on Emma's chest with every beat of her heart.

"Thank you," Emma whispered.

Regina shifted and looked up at Emma's face questioningly, "For what?"

Emma paused trying to gather the answer to the question, but nothing seemed to fit right, so she went with, "For everything."

"Then thank you for everything too," Regina kissed her jaw, "My love."

Settled in each other's arms they closed their eyes content in the knowledge that they were finally together after years of obstacles and whatever tomorrow brought they would face it officially united.


	9. Chapter 9

**DAY EIGHT - REPRUCUSSIONS**

Unlike the previous morning, Regina did not wake up alone. She nuzzled closer into Emma, her warmth comforting. Regina was practically on top of the blonde, though after last night Regina doubted very much that her weight could ever bother the blonde. She'd thrown a man with the same ease a child throws a balloon.

Regina puffed at the annoying lock of her that was tickling her nose with little success. Fortunately, a hand rose and smoothed it away.

"You're awake," Regina tilted her head and smiled.

Emma returned the smile with one of her own, "So are you."

"Did I wake you?" Regina asked a finger tracing Emma's jaw lightly.

"No, the sun did," Emma blinked, "How are you feeling?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Regina kissed the nape of Emma's neck, "I feel fine, a little achy maybe."

Emma squeezed Regina closer to her remorse clouding her features, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I knew the consequences," Regina drew patterns with her finger on Emma's belly.

"No, you didn't," Emma clenched her jaw.

Silence descended upon them.

"I know that I've got a lot to explain," Emma said staring at the ceiling, "To all of you."

"And you'd only like to explain it once," Regina guessed.

"If I can," Emma agreed, "But if there's anything you want to know now…"

Regina sat up looking at Emma pensively. Emma shuffled up to lean against the headboard waiting for Regina to organise her thoughts.

"The first time we had sex, it wasn't just about the argument we were having, was it?" Regina asked watching Emma carefully.

Emma scratched her temple, "Not exactly. I was still trying to come to grips with the fact that I couldn't not know where you were at any time; I meant what I said last night, I can hear your heartbeat from miles away and smell you too. I had never experienced anything like it, I wanted to bite you so badly. Amongst other things."

Regina crawled over her, "I was driving you crazy with desire?"

"You always have," Emma said truthfully, not moving to touch the captivating woman. She carried on with her recollection of events that fateful day, "And that day, you had to bleed."

Regina scoffed, "I didn't actively give myself a papercut Emma."

Emma ignored her protestation, "The moment I smelled your blood Regina I had to leave the meeting; I did. But you followed me. You know the rest."

"So, what?" Regina asked confused, "You either had to bite me or fuck me?"

Emma swooped forward and kissed Regina forcing the brunette back a little; pulling back just as quickly and flopping against the headboard again, Emma moaned, "Why do I find it so sexy when you say that?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Answer the question or you won't ever hear it again."

"I was cornered and getting increasingly frustrated by you," Emma admitted, "I just needed you. Whatever way I could get you. I nearly did bite you."

"Really?" asked straddling Emma's thighs.

"Yeah," Emma drew Regina closer, "You're hard to resist, but you already knew that."

Regina smirked, and leaned in to kiss Emma. She teased the blonde with short barely there kisses before finally relenting and running her tongue along the seam of Emma's lips; which eagerly parted. Regina fisted her hands in Emma's hair, while their tongues duelled passionately.

Regina moaned, her fingers tightening in blonde locks, when Emma pulled her pelvis tightly against her own, rocking them gently together; providing more frustration than relief.

Regina separated their lips with a wet pop, and lifted Emma's top off, her own quickly following. Emma licked her way up Regina's neck over the point where she had bitten the brunette, to her ear lobe. She sucked and flicked at the flesh in her mouth, much to Regina's delight.

Regina reached down between them, desperate to feel more skin. Not wanting to part from Emma, (who had moved her attention to _that_ spot behind her ear) Regina huffed and decided that magic would be quicker. They both groaned in appreciation of heated skin on skin.

Emma ran her hands along toned thighs, while Regina rocked gently against her stomach leaving an increasingly wet, sticky trail on toned muscle. But it wasn't enough. Regina grabbed one of Emma's hand and led it down their bodies. Emma kissed Regina, letting the brunette position her hand the way she wanted it.

Regina rubbed her sex along Emma's fingers coating them in her desire. Regina locked eyes with Emma as she kept a hold of the blonde's hand and sank onto the waiting digits. Regina tilted her head back and sighed at the feeling of Emma inside her. Emma coaxed Regina back to her and they kissed languidly, their tongues grazing together as they built a rhythm between them. Regina bouncing and rotating her hips; and Emma thrusting and stroking in tandem with her partner's movements. Letting Regina's clit rub and bump against her palm with varying pressure.

The obscene noises that their union was making, made Emma squirm her own sex throbbing, Regina was so unbelievably wet.

Emma latched onto one of Regina's bouncing breasts, nipping and sucking at the puckered nipple. Regina curled forward hugging Emma's head to her chest with a breathy moan. Emma could feel the tell-tale fluttering of Regina's walls around her fingers, and Regina's increasingly erratic movements. With her free hand, Emma squeezed Regina's ass before raising it and giving the jiggling flesh a swift slap in tandem with a particularly hard thrust, while stroking and circling Regina's clit rapidly with her thumb.

Regina inhaled sharply, for one brief moment her enter body bowed and went rigid, before she let out a long shuddering breathe interspersed with moans and her body shook uncontrollably in pleasure. Regina's head fell forward and rested heavily in the crook of Emma's neck her eyes tightly closed, enjoying the sensations running rampant through her.

Emma kept the stimulation going gently, until Regina reached between and pulled Emma's fingers from her. Emma moaned gently at the wet squelch that accompanied the action, along with the wetness that dripped onto her thighs from Regina's quivering sex.

Emma brought led their hands up and was about to suck her fingers into her mouth when Regina beat her to it; using her hand to pull Emma's fingers within reach of her Regina sucked each digit clean lovingly. Emma was too turned on by the act to protest. Emma's generosity was rewarded by Regina kissing her deeply trying to share the remnants of her own essence.

Regina licked and kissed her way down Emma's neck, her skin salty. She swirled around one nipple then the other. Before continuing her downward journey, she smirked against Emma's belly, tasting herself again. Dark chocolate eyes flicked up to see Emma watching her every move avidly, her chest rising and falling quicker than before.

Once she was between Emma's legs, she yanked her blonde lover further down the bed onto her back and spread her legs wide. Regina looked at the beautiful sight before her, with abandon. This beautiful, powerful woman was hers. And she was ready for Regina's attention. Her centre wet and swollen with need.

Emma lay beneath her waiting. Regina didn't notice Emma's smirk until a hand came into view, teasing the bundle of nerves that was straining for some attention. Regina batted the hand away with a growl and scowled at Emma, "Mine," she declared finally leaning down to taste her.

Regina swept her tongue flatly along the length of Emma's sex. Looking up again Regina was pleased and disappointed to see that Emma's focus was still all on her. Regina raised her left hand and reached for Emma's. The moment their fingers interlocked Regina placed them over Emma's pelvis and swiped Emma's clit with the stiffened point of her tongue. Regina smirked when Emma's head fell back with a thump against the pillows. Regina moved her tongue down to Emma's clenching entrance, letting her nose bump against Emma's clit, as the blonde writhed against her face.

Regina's free hand wandered over Emma's thigh and up to her breasts tugging and pinching at the straining nipples. Emma ground down against Regina's face, the pressure in her lower belly building rapidly. Regina's head bobbed up and down between her thighs, slurping and licking in the lewdest manner. And Emma couldn't think of anything sexier in that moment.

Regina formed a seal around Emma's clit sucking and flicking her tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves and Emma's thighs clamped shut around her head. A fresh gush of sticky fluid covered Regina's chin and she moaned her delight, causing a shudder throughout every nerve ending in Emma's body.

Using their joined hands Emma urged Regina to shuffle up her body. Regina licked her lip and cheekily wiped her face along Emma's body on her journey up. Adding to the slick sweat soaked coating on the blonde's skin and her own when she settled on top of her.

Regina smiled when she was level with Emma again, and kissed her recovering lover soundly. Lazy their tongues grazed against each other.

Emma rested their sweaty foreheads together, "I wish we could stay here all day."

Regina hummed in agreement, licking her lips some more, "There will be other days."

"Promise?" Emma asked dropping kisses wherever she could reach.

"Yes, my love," Regina slid her hands down Emma's chest and pushed up to straddle her. Their sweaty skin separating audibly, "But for now we must get up."

Swinging her leg over her blonde lover Regina gracefully rolled out of bed. Emma turned on her side and watched in rapt fascination as Regina sashayed towards the ensuite. Regina was walking, talking sin.

"Are you coming dear?" Regina glanced over her shoulder coquettishly, "I'm a little achy I may need help."

Emma was up and over to Regina in the blink of an eye, "It would be selfish not to help," lifting her lover effortlessly into her arms she carried her into the shower.

* * *

Regina and Emma arrived, hand in hand, in one of the many meeting rooms in town hall, the signature swirl of Regina's magic announcing their arrival. There wasn't much time for them to prepare to be tackled into a bear hug by their teenage son.

"Are you both ok?" He asked, his chin digging almost painfully into Regina's shoulder.

"Sure we are," Emma patted the teen on the back, "Never better."

Emma waved at her parents and the small group of their friends. Granny sat at the large table, talking quietly with Belle, Archie and the Dwarves. Killian sat with his feet propped on the table, happily catching the sunlight on his hook and bouncing the reflected light around the room. Zelena sat next to the pirate, her eyes inspecting every inch of her little sister, before eyes narrowed at Emma in distrust. Blue was hovering close to Snow looking at Emma with warily. Gold gave Emma pause. The dark one was leaning against the wall by the door, looking at her knowingly and for the first time in a while, Emma wondered just how much he knew.

Lily met Emma's gaze and smirked, "Vampire, huh?" Emma gave lopsided smile, Lily tilted her head thoughtfully, "Guess you weren't as lucky as I thought."

Henry stepped back from his mothers scrutinising them. It didn't escape either of their notice that Henry's eyes traced Regina's neck diligently.

"I'm fine, dear," Regina promised, "There is nothing to worry about."

"You didn't bite mom?" Henry asked tentatively looking at Emma.

Snow stepped in, "Maybe we should all get comfortable first, I think we all have questions we'd like to ask Emma."

Those still standing grabbed their chosen seats and made themselves as comfortable as they could, in the hard, lumpy chairs. Emma stood behind Regina's chosen chair too agitated to sit.

"Yes, Henry. I bit your mom," Emma stared him in the eye, ignoring the uncomfortable squirming that some of the other occupants of the room had taken to, "But I really didn't want to."

Zelena sucked air through her teeth but held her tongue, Regina smiled appreciatively at her older sister.

Henry grabbed Regina's hand, needing the physical contact reassuring himself that Regina was safe, "Then why did you?"

"Emma didn't have much of a choice dear," Regina squeezed her sons hand touched by his concern.

"Forgive me but that is a little hard to believe," Blue's distrust was laced in every word.

Emma bowed her head and closed her eyes.

Regina glowered at the fairy, defensive of her blonde lover, "Emma bit me under duress. She was in no condition to procure what she needed; I couldn't stand by and do nothing. Emma was adamantly against biting me on her own, so I forced her."

"How do you force a vampire to bite you?" Blue stood glaring straight back at the Queen.

Regina looked at Emma and then back at to the rest of the table, "By stabbing a finger into an open wound."

Henry paled and looked at Emma's pinched face, "But there's no bite mark."

"I healed your mom after," Emma forced a small smile, "Can we move on to the other questions now?" A chorus of consent echoed in the small meeting room. "What would you like to know first?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Snow asked forlornly, "We love you Emma, this doesn't change that."

Emma laughed and dragged a hand through her hair, "Because how the hell could I? I sure as hell wouldn't have believed anyone if they'd told me they were a vampire before I got turned into one. And even if I did think that anyone would believe me it's not something you can just come out with. Hey, I'm Emma Swan, I'm a vampire, fancy hanging out? Getting a drink?"

"Sister's got a good point Snow," Leroy pointed out, "She probably would've been chased out of town before the first curse broke."

"Lynched afterwards too," Granny added, "The town was prepared to go after my Red, they wouldn't have given a damn about going after Emma either."

They all reacted at the thought, grimacing or shuddering at Emma's hypothetical fate.

"How did you become a vampire?" David asked, "You said that you didn't die."

Emma leaned on the back of Regina's chair, the closeness of her love giving her a focus point, "It wasn't long after I became a bounty hunter. I was after a mark and it just so happened that he was a vampire. I didn't know that at the time obviously."

"What happened?" Henry prompted his mom to continue.

"I had been chasing after him for weeks, when I finally got my shot. He'd let his guard down. I found him just after a feeding," Emma looked at the ceiling, "I remember him hunched over a body, I drew my gun and told him I was taking him in. He laughed at me. After that things are fuzzy. I remember being in pain, the taste of copper in my mouth and then nothing."

Killian swung his feet off the table, "He forced you to drink blood?"

Emma nodded, "His blood. I was found by another vampire and woke up a few days later."

"You said yesterday that it's a disease," David said.

"It's like an infection, a drop of vampire's blood in you and that's it, your infected," Emma sighed, "There's no getting rid of it, no cure. You just have to accept what you are or die."

Regina twisted around to face Emma, "Who was the vampire that found you?"

"Her name was Eloise, she mentored me," Emma smiled fondly, picturing the young woman that was older than she appeared.

"Mentored you?" Snow asked.

"New vampires are more dangerous, that much is true," Emma scratched her head, "Everything changes, you become stronger, faster, all your senses heightened to unimaginable levels." Emma paced round the table, "But all that comes with a price."

Henry supplied sombrely, "Blood."

"Blood," Emma confirmed, "If you want to act like a vampire then you have to pay the price. I don't need a lot of blood because I don't use my abilities very often. But when I was first turned the only thing that I wanted was blood."

"And this Eloise gave you blood?" Granny asked, "What did she gain from helping you?"

"Vampires aren't good or bad," Emma replied defensively, circuiting the table for the second time, "We're people the same as anyone else, there are good vampires and bad vampires. It all comes down to the choices we make. Eloise couldn't in good conscience leave a fledgling vampire on the streets preying on anyone that stumbled across her. So she took me in and yes, she gave me blood. That she purchased from a butcher."

Regina's eyes followed Emma's every move, "What happened to the vampire that turned you, your mark?"

Emma's bared her teeth, "I caught up with him a few months later. I killed him."

Everybody tensed and Henry flinched at Emma's blunt confession, "Why?"

"Because he was responsible for what happened to me; because he was a bad guy that did horrible evil things; because I had to know what it took to kill another of my kind and I wanted to kill him," Emma ranted, "Eloise had to teach me everything. I needed to know how to act with humans again so that they wouldn't panic; how to feed; how to measure my abilities. I had to learn how to live again. And I hated him for it. I wasn't me anymore."

"Wait if you've killed at least one other vampire why didn't you kill Virgil properly?" Lily asked.

Emma looked at her oldest friend, "I didn't realise you were there last night."

"You drew a lot of attention," Lily supplied, "So why didn't you kill him properly first time around."

"I was distracted," Emma admitted, her eyes drifting to Regina and Henry; no more was said.

Archie cleared his throat gently, "You said you weren't yourself."

"Eloise tried to keep me on the right path, tried to get me to keep my humanity. But I didn't," Emma clenched her jaw, "I used it as an excuse. All the sorrow; all the rage; all the disappointment, I had ever experienced in my life. I had power. Bloodlust. And I allowed myself to be reprehensible because I'm vampire, a monster, and that's what monsters do."

Snow sniffed and willed the welling tears to go, "I'm so sorry, Emma."

Shrugging the blonde looked her mother in the eyes, "Don't be. It was my choice."

"What did you do mom?" Henry asked.

"So much, I don't know how many people survived after I bit them. I never hung around to see, I fed then moved on," Emma continued pacing, "I never turned anyone though, I had no desire to become a sire. I built a reputation for taking down older vampires, that mostly emulated vampire myths. Blood, guts and gore all the way. When I did I created power vacuums in their territories for younger vamps to take over." Emma swallowed, "A lot of them had been alive for a century's. Eloise said I had a death wish."

"How could they have been alive for century's? You said last night that you age," Henry interrupted.

"Because I choose to," Emma looked out the window, "It's like everything else, it requires more blood. And I really don't want to live forever."

"None of this sounds particularly damning," Lily drawled, "Sounds like you were doing some good."

Emma smiled sadly, "Afraid not. Whenever I created a power vacuum, I didn't hang around to see who would take over. Vampires would flood into an area and innocent people would get killed because of it. And there was never any guarantee that the replacement would be an improvement."

"Why did you stop?" Snow asked.

Emma took a deep breath, "Eloise had enough of my _acting out_. She put me to the test."

Snow clasped her hands together, "What did she do?"

"We fought for hours," Emma gave a derisive laugh, "Mostly because El was taking it easy on me, trying to reason with me. She wore me down, I was sore and tired. I couldn't stand. I needed to feed. Eloise taunted me with a food source."

Emma's tone and word choice made Regina suspicious, and looking around the table she realised that it hadn't been the only one.

"It was a girl, about five years old," Shivers ran through them all as Emma continued, "El encouraged the girl, Una, to come to me. I was so hungry-"

"Emma tell me you didn't," Snow sounded squeamish and a little hysterical.

Emma flinched hurt and angry at her mother's thinly veiled accusation, "If you shut up you'll find out," she snapped, "Eloise kept encouraging Una closer to me. I was hungry and I could hear her little heart beating a mile a minute. She knew something wasn't right, but she trusted El so she kept coming. Once she was in front of me she stopped. And El told me to make my choice."

Zelena found her voice first, "What choice?"

"Either fully commit to being a monster and kill Una to sate my hunger or let her live and keep what was left of my humanity," Emma paused, a lone tear running down her cheek, "I couldn't do it. I wanted to, briefly, but I couldn't. After that Eloise helped me to get back to a fairly normal, good person and I went back to my bounty hunting."

Emma stopped next to Regina again and willed herself to calm down. Nobody felt the need to speak, while Emma composed herself. Emma listened to the relaxed rhythmic beating of Regina's heart allowing it to sooth her.

"How long did all that take?" Leroy asked tactlessly.

"Years," Emma replied curtly.

Everyone was quiet again, all they had learned swimming at the forefront of their minds.

"Vampires have been around in this world for a while?" Lily broke the silence.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, but beyond that I don't really know much about the origins of vampires."

"Yes you do," Gold stepped away from the wall where he had lingered.

Emma frowned, "What?"

"Don't forget dearie, we share a unique bond," Gold circled the table towards her, "We both know that."

Henry looked up at his mother, "Emma what is grandpa talking about?"

"Every Dark One leaves their mark on the next, memories, knowledge and such," Gold tapped his cane behind Hook, "When dear Emma became a Dark One she gained knowledge of her kind she didn't have before."

"What knowledge?" Blue asked.

"Vampires didn't originate in this realm," Emma glowered at Gold, "But because there is no magic a _traditional_ vampire couldn't survive here. Dead is dead. Instead this happened," Emma waved a hand down her front, "But I don't see why this matters though."

"Think about it dearie," Gold stood before Emma challengingly, "If news of a vampire that can walk in the sun and lives reaches that realm what do you think they'll do?"

"What are you saying Gold?" Emma growled.

"You didn't feel right whenever you were in our homeland Emma because in our land you'd be dead," Gold smiled, "In this world vampires might have heartbeats and sun tans, but not in any other. One day they will come looking."

"Stop fear mongering Rumple," Regina stood shoulder to shoulder with Emma, clasping their hands together, "It's not working."

"Consider it the view of a concerned citizen Madam Mayor," Nodding his head Gold disappeared in a magic puff.

"Well that was ominous," Lily droned, "Dark One's a real barrel of laughs."

"He could be right," Emma looked at her family morosely, "I could be endangering you all by staying here."

David smiled at his daughter, holding Snow's hands, "That's a risk we happily accept. The same could be said of any one of us Emma. Everyone except Henry has enemies in this town."

"Whatever comes our way Emma, we will face it just like we always have," Regina squeezed Emma's hand, "Together."

Emma nodded slowly, "Ok."

Henry's stomach rumbled loudly, breaking the tension in the room, much to his embarrassment and everyone else's amusement.

"Come on kid let's get something to eat," Emma ruffled his hair, "We've got plenty of time for you all to grill me for more information later."

"To the diner then youngsters," Granny corralled them, "I might even treat you."

Zelena motioned for Regina and Emma to fall back, once they were alone she shared her reason, "Rumple may not have been fear mongering Regina."

"I know sis," Regina sighed, "But for now it is a non-issue."

"And what will you do when that changes?" Zelena hissed.

Regina gave half a shrug, "Honestly, I don't know."

"We'll do what we always do," Emma smiled reassuringly, "We'll fight until we win and then carry on with our lives."

"Great Oz, is that the attitude that helped you defeat my plans?" Zelena groaned, "How did I not win?"

"It's the same attitude that beat me too, dear," Regina kissed Emma on the cheek, "For whatever reason it works."

"Perseverance and optimism are strong weapons to have in an arsenal," Emma grinned at the sisters, "We'll be fine you'll see. Come on, they'll be waiting."

Emma hooked their arms together and marched them out of the room. Despite the vocal protestations of the red headed sister. Closing her eyes, Emma hoped that their concerns would remain unfounded. At least for a little while.

* * *

 **That's all for now.**

 **I would like to thank you, dear reader, for taking the time to read my story, I really appreciate it. You're awesome.**


End file.
